Guardians of Azeroth
by Qentaro
Summary: Das Schicksal führt Yael, Mara, Ro und Neeve zusammen. Und als ein Anschlag auf den König verübt wird, begeben sie sich auf eine abenteuerliche Reise quer durch Azeroth, um den Verursacher zu schnappen.
1. Chapter 1

Eine warme Brise wehte durch die Straßen von Sturmwind und die Sonne, die vom wolkenlosen Himmel schien, sorgte für eine gelöste Stimmung unter den Einwohnern und Gästen.  
Aus dem Wald von Elwynn, durch das Tal der Helden, betraten eine Nachtelf Jägerin und ein weiblicher Worgen Todesritter die Stadt. Die Elfe auf ihrem katzenartigen Nachsäbler, die Worgin, ihrer Wolfnatur entsprechend, auf allen Vieren.  
Als sie das Innere der Stadt erreicht hatten, nahm die Worgin ihre menschliche Gestalt an und zog die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über ihren Kopf. Die Elfe stieg ebenfalls von ihrem Nachtsäbler ab, um ihr Reittier kurz darauf in einem der Reittierställe der Stadt unterzubringen.  
Wenig später standen Beide vor dem Gasthaus "Die vergoldete Rose".  
"Wir wären bedeutend schneller in Sturmwind angekommen, wenn wir von Seehein aus die Greifen genommen hätten, Ro" grummelte die Elfe und öffnete ihren Geldbeutel, um sich einen schnellen Überblick über den spärlich geworden Inhalt zu verschaffen. "Jetzt können wir erst Morgen wieder ein Schiff nach Teldrassil nehmen."  
"Vom Fliegen wird mir schlecht, Neeve" brummte die Angesprochene unter ihrer Kapuze und drückte dann ihrer Reisegefährtin einige Goldstücke in die Hand.  
"Ich bezahle die Übernachtung."  
"Ein Todesritter dem beim fliegen schlecht wird, "schmunzelte Neeve, mit einem Grinsen. "Das muss man auch erst gesehen haben, um es zu glauben."  
Mit diesen Worten betrat sie das Gasthaus und Ro folgte ihr schweigend.

Ein leichter Windstoß wehte durchs geöffnete Fenster des Raums, den Yael momentan, in der Kathedrale des Lichts, für ihre Studien nutzte. Eigentlich galt sie als eine der besten Priester und erfahrene Heilerin aus Sturmwind, aber die schwere Situation der Menschen im benachbarten Westfall und das frustrierende Gefühl nur wenig bis gar nichts für sie tun zu können, hatte sie in die Kathedrale zurückgebracht, wo sie nun versuchte ein Weg für eine Verbesserung zu finden. Yael hatte sogar um eine Audienz bei König Anduin Wrynn gebeten, um den jungen König vielleicht von mehr Unterstützung für Westfall und seiner Bewohner zu überzeugen.  
Erschreckt fuhr die junge Priesterin aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als ein Tablet mit einer Auswahl an Brot sowie Belag aus Wurst und Käse, schwungvoll vor ihr auf dem Tisch platziert wurde. Zusammen mit einem Krug frischem Apfelsaft und zwei Bechern.  
"Ich kenn dich," begann die Nachtelfenkriegerin, die das Essen hereingebracht hatte und sich nun Yael gegenüber niederließ. "wenn du dich in ein Problem verbissen hast, vergisst du alles andere, selbst das essen. Und du hast das Mittagessen schon ausfallen lassen." Sie schmunzelte. "Falls deine Audienz heute gewährt wird, muss ich dich sonst hintragen. Wie würde das aussehen?"  
Yael musste lachen. "Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, Mara," erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. "Aber trotzdem danke das du an mich gedacht hast. Ich hab in der Tat mittlerweile ein bisschen Hunger. "  
Damit griff sie zu und beide begannen zu essen. Als sie sich abschließend noch einmal vom Apfelsaft eingossen, klopfte es an der Tür.  
"Herein! " rief Yael leicht irritiert. Die Zimmertür wurde geöffnet und eine Nachtelfenjägerin betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem weiblichen Todesritter. Man konnte zwar das Gesicht des Todesritters unter der Kapuze nicht erkennen, aber ihre Rüstung und auch das typische Runenzweihandschwert auf dem Rücken, waren unmissverständlich.  
Leicht irritiert stand die Priesterin von ihrem Stuhl auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, daß sich Mara ebenfalls erhoben hatte und eine Hand an den Schwertgriff gelegt hatte.  
Neeve seufzte Innerlich und hob ihre Hände leicht beruhigend an. Es war wie immer, Todesritter waren seit der Wiedererlangung ihres freien Willens und ihrer daraus resultierenden Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden so beliebt wie Fußpilz.  
"Ganz ruhig," versuchte die Jägerin zu beschwichtigen. "Wir sind nur hier, da wir Erste Hilfe Material zum mitnehmen benötigen und leider an der üblichen Ausgabestelle niemand zu finden war."  
Yael nickte und reichte ihrer Gegenüber die Hand.  
"Ich bin Priesterin Yael,"stellte sie sich vor. "Wartet kurz hier, ich besorge euch die nötigen Materialien." Neeve schüttelte die ihr dargebotene Hand.  
"Mein Name ist Neeve,"erwiderte sie und deutete dann auf ihre Freundin. "und ihr Name ist Ro." Ro nickte den anderen beiden Frauen kurz zu.  
"Mara,"stellte sich Mara ebenfalls kurz vor, als Yael den Raum verließ und beäugte Ro mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ehrfurcht.  
"Wie habt ihr zwei euch kennengelernt?" wollte sie schlussendlich wissen.  
"Ro ist mir zugelaufen,"grinste Neeve, was ihr einen heftigen Schlag mit der Faust gegen ihre Schulter einbrachte.  
"Autsch," lachte die Jägerin und wurde dann wieder ernst. "Ich war in der sengenden Schlucht auf einer Kopfgeldjagd," begann sie zu erklären. "Leider führte mein Hinweis in einen Hinterhalt und wäre Ro nicht aufgetaucht, würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hier stehen."  
Yael kam zurück und reichte Neeve einen Beutel mit dem gewünschten Material,die diese mit einigen Goldstücken bezahlte.  
"Vielen Dank," bedankte die Jägerin sich, doch als Ro die Zimmertür öffnete stand vor ihr ein Bote, der erschreckt, einige Schritte zurück wich.  
"Priesterin Yael," stammelte der Bote und sah hilfesuchend zu der Priesterin. "Der König würde sie jetzt empfangen."  
"Wunderbar," entgegnete Yael, schob sich an dem weiblichen Todesritter vorbei, um dem Boten zu folgen. Mara folgte ihrer Freundin und auch Neeve setzte sich in Bewegung.  
"Wann hat man schonmal die Gelegenheit den König zu treffen,"meinte sie an Ro gewandt, was ihr nur ein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln als Antwort einbrachte.  
So also folgte die kleine Gruppe dem Boten bis hin zur Burg Sturmwind. Dort wurden sie in den kleinen Park der Bibliothek geführt.  
König Anduin Wrynn saß auf einer Bank, in das Studium eines Schriftstück vertieft. Einige seiner Palastwachen standen in respektvollem Abstand um ihn herum, um seine Sicherheit zu garantieren. Als er die Frauen erblickte, stand er von der Bank auf, ließ das Schriftstück dort liegen und ging auf die Gruppe zu.  
"Yael," begrüßte Anduin die Priesterin mit einer kurzen Umarmung. "Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
"Seit der Krönung eure Majestät," entgegnete Yael respektvoll. Der junge König seufzte. "An diese Förmlichkeit werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen," erwiderte er und warf dann einen Blick auf die anderen drei Frauen. "Bevor wir über dein Ansinnen sprechen, stell mir doch erstmal deine Begleitung vor."  
Yael kam der Bitte nach und stellte jede Frau mit Namen vor. Als letztes war Ro an der Reihe.  
"Welches war deine Heimat, Ro," wollte Anduin wissen, als er vor ihr stand.  
"Gilneas," antwortete die angesprochene. "Ein anderes Leben lang her, Majestät." Der junge König nickte.  
Doch plötzlich, von einem Moment auf den andern, verwandelte sich Ro mit einem lauten Knurren in einen Worgen, schob sich zwischen den überraschten König und dem Eingang zum Park und hob ihre rechte Hand. Für einen Augenblick sah es aus, als würde sie ins Nichts greifen.  
"Stinkender Verlassenen Abschaum," fauchte die Worgin durch gefletschte Zähne, als ein Dolch in ihrer linken Schulter materialisierte. In einem grünlich schimmernden, nach Verwesung stinkenden, Nebel, wurde plötzlich ein zombiehafter Verlassener sichtbar, der sich in Ro's Griff wand.  
"Heil, den Verlassenen," röchelte er, während ihn die dunkle Magie der Todesritter zersetzte.  
Die Palastwachen hatten sich mittlerweile mit erhoben Schild und Schwert um Anduin gruppiert, um ihn vor weiteren Angriffen zu beschützen und auch Mara und Neeve hielten Schwert und Schild beziehungsweise Pfeil und Bogen kampfbereit.  
"Ro, stop," zischte die Jägerin ihrer Freundin zu, doch als Ro die Hand senkte war von dem Angreifer nicht mehr als ein Haufen Knochen und stinkende Kleiderfetzen übrig.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ein Schurke," murmelte Yael, die zwar ihren Priesterstab in der Hand hatte, von dem Angriff aber völlig überrumpelt schien. Die Priesterin zuckte kurz zusammen, als Anduin ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er war zu ihr getreten, als klar wurde, dass es keinen weiteren Angriff geben würde.  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte er.  
"Es sollte nicht ihre Aufgabe sein, sich um mich zu sorgen, Majestät " erwiderte Yael zerknirscht. Sie ging auf die Überreste des Angreifers zu und starrte auf sie hinab, während sie ihren Stab wieder auf ihrem Rücken befestigte.  
"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe," versuchte Mara ihre Freundin aufzubauen. "Du bist einfach den Kampf nicht gewohnt."  
"Und das soll mich jetzt beruhigen?!" brauste Yael auf,beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder. "Du hast ja Recht. Ich bin keine Kämpferin, trotzdem ist das keine Entschuldigung. Was wäre, wenn Ro nicht gewesen wäre? Das ist unverzeihlich."  
"Es ist ja alles gut gegangen," meldete sich schließlich Neeve zu Wort, während sie Ro den Dolch aus der Schulter zog und dann zu Boden fallen ließ. "Kein Grund für Selbstzerfleischung."  
Als Ro sich zurück verwandelt hatte, trat Anduin auf sie zu.  
"Wie es aussieht verdanke ich dir mein Leben. Brauchst du medizinische Hilfe?"  
Ro schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, kam Mathias Shaw, der Kommandant von SI:7, dem Geheimdienst in den Park geeilt.  
"Majestät, ich wurde grade erst in Kenntnis gesetzt," begann er leicht außer Atem. "Es gab keinerlei konkreten Anzeichen für diese Tat, wir werden uns aber sogleich an die Aufklärung machen."  
"Das wäre auch das Mindeste," entgegnete der König in strengem Tonfall. "Wenn es euch schon nicht möglich war diesbezügliche Gerüchte auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt zu überprüfen."  
Yael blickte Anduin erstaunt an. Er hatte schon vorher von einem möglichen Anschlag auf sein Leben gewusst?  
"Machen sich keine Sorgen, Majestät," versicherte Mathias Shaw. "Wir werden die Drahtzieher in Null komma nichts dingfest gemacht haben."  
"Woher kamen die Gerüchte?" wollte Neeve wissen, als sich der Kommandant schon wieder verabschieden wollte. Der Agent sah sie unwillig an, doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Königs ließ keinen Zweifel daran, das er die Frage beantworten musste.  
"Die Agenten in Eisenschmiede haben sie zuerst an uns herangetragen." erklärte er schlussendlich. "Aber ein präziserer Bericht blieb bis jetzt aus."  
"Dann heißt es wohl auf nach Eisenschmiede," beschloß die Nachtelfen Jägerin.  
,,Ich komme mit," stimmte Mara sofort zu und auch Ro nickte zustimmend. Yael zögerte kurz gab aber dann auch ihre Zustimmung. Der Geheimdienst Kommandant wirkte nur wenig begeistert, das sich jemand in seine Arbeit einmischen wollte, er wurde aber erneut vom König überstimmt.  
"Lasst uns sehen was sie herausfinden können," schlug er vor. "Manchmal sind ein paar neue Ansätze gar nicht so schlecht, um einem Problem herr zu werden." Mathias Shaw nickte resignierend.  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Majestät." Dann wandte er sich an die Frauen. "Wenn ihr in Eisenschmiede seid, wendet euch an Molforn Steelbrew, er wird euch weiterhelfen"  
Damit verabschiedete der Kommandant sich und verschwand. Und auch Anduin Wrynn machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Er nahm das Schriftstück, das er auf der Bank zurückgelassen hatte wieder an sich und wandte sich dann noch einmal den Frauen zu.  
"Ich wünsche euch viel Glück und eine gute Reise. Hoffentlich kommt ihr mit guten Nachrichten zurück. Schade, das unsere Unterredung eine ganz andere Wendung genommen hat, als beabsichtigt, aber wir werden sie auf jeden Fall nachholen."  
Damit verließ auch der König, gefolgt von seinen Wachen, den Park der Bibliothek und die kleine Gruppe blieb allein zurück. Einige Bedienstete eilten herbei, um die Überreste des Angriffs zu beseitigen.  
"Wir nehmen die Tiefenbahn," entschied Ro unmissverständlich, als sie die Burg verließen. Yael und Mara blickten sie verwundert an.  
"Aber warum das denn?" wollte Mara wissen. "Fliegen ist doch viel schöner."  
"Mir wird vom fliegen schlecht," antwortete Ro knapp und die Kriegerin sah sie etwas ungläubig an.  
"Dann nehmen wir die Tiefenbahn," pflichtete Yael der Todesritterin bei.  
"Die Reisezeit ist ohnehin ungefähr dieselbe."  
"Also dann," meinte Neeve schließlich und klatschte in die Hände. "da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, schlage ich vor, wir packen unser Reisegepäck, besorgen den nötigen Proviant und treffen uns in einer Stunde vor dem Eingang zur Tiefenbahn."  
Da alle mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden waren, trennte sich die Gruppe, um ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken, Proviant zusammenzustellen und ihre Reittiere aus den jeweiligen Ställen abzuholen. Danach trafen sie sich wieder. Neeve und Mara auf ihren weißen Nachtsäblern, Yael auf ihrem braun - weiß gescheckten Evendale Pferd und Ro ausnahmsweise auf ihrem pechschwarzen Todesross.  
Die Frauen hatten Glück, dass genau dann eine Tiefenbahn in Richtung Eisenschmiede hielt, als sie die entsprechende Plattform betraten. Sie bestiegen auf ihren Reittieren das Gefährt und schon wenig später setzte sich die Bahn in Bewegung auf ihrem Pfad unter der Erde.  
"Ich will ja nicht neugierig erscheinen," meinte Neeve an Mara gewandt, während der Fahrt. "Aber wie haben Yael und du euch eigentlich kennengelernt?"  
"In Westfall,"antwortete Mara und kraulte ihrem Reittier hinter dem Ohr. "Yael hilft dort der Bevölkerung und ich habe von der Späherkuppe aus Defias bekämpft. Dort sind wir uns dann über den Weg gelaufen, als eine ihrer Essensausgaben von Banditen bedrängt wurde, die sind echt überall." Neeve nickte. "Ja, wirklich lästige Zeitgenossen."  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis Yael beschloss etwas mehr über die Todesritterin herauszufinden. Auf der einen Seite empfand sie sie als unheimlich, aber die Priesterin war auch neugierig und wollte einfach mehr über die ungewöhnliche Weggefährtin erfahren.  
"Warum behälst du eigentlich immer deine Kapuze auf, Ro." fragte sie schließlich. Ro, die mit ihrem Pferd neben dem der Priesterin stand, drehte sich zu ihr.  
"Lebende sehen nicht gerne in die Augen von Toten," antwortete sie ihr.  
Ein leichter Schauer rann über Yaels Rücken, aber da sie ja beschlossen hatte mutiger zu werden vielen ihr ihre nächsten Worte auch nicht so schwer.  
"Ich möchte sie trotzdem sehen, deine Augen, meine ich."  
"Wie du möchtest," entgegnete Ro und schob ihre Kapuze nach hinten. Zum Vorschein kam das aschfahle Gesicht einer jungen Frau eingerahmt von mittellangen, schwarzen Haaren. Yael konzentrierte sich jedoch nur auf die Augen, die wie kleine, blaue Lichter in ihren Höhlen zu flackern schienen. Irgendetwas Dunkles kam plötzlich auf sie zu, die Umgebung völlig verschluckend. Ein Schreien und Wimmern begann das rasch lauter wurde. Noch bevor die Priesterin etwas genaues erkennen konnte, kehrte sie mit einem schmerzlichen Aufschrei in die Welt der Lebenden zurück. Neeve hatte ihr beherzt in die Seite gekniffen.  
"Mut bedeutet nicht einem Todesritter auf seine Schlachtfelder zu folgen," erklärte die Jägerin ernst, während Ro ihr Gesicht wieder mit der Kapuze verbarg. "Nur wenige, die das wagten, konnten je davon erzählen." Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin.  
"Und was dich angeht, Ro, du weißt es doch besser. Also was sollte das?"  
"Yael hat sich aus freien Stücken entschieden. Und sie besitzt einen starken Geist." antwortete die Todesritterin ihr.  
Neeve seufzte.  
"Trotzdem. Mut und Leichtsinn sind zwei verschiedene Dinge."  
Als wäre das das Stichwort gewesen, hielt die Tiefenbahn an. Sie waren in Eisenschmiede angekommen.  
"Geht es dir gut," wollte Mara von ihrer Freundin wissen, als sie nebeneinander die Bahn verließen. Diese nickte, obwohl sie noch etwas blaß um die Nase wirkte.  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung," antwortete die Priesterin.  
Die kleine Gruppe betrat die Stadt im Berg durch die Tüftlerstadt der Gnome, die hier bei den Zwergen Zuflucht gefunden hatten. Von dort aus wandten sie sich nach links und machten sich auf die Suche nach Molforn Steelbrew


	3. Chapter 3

div class="clearfloat" style="clear: both; color: #012223; font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #f7fdfc; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" /div  
div id="storytext" style="color: #012223; font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #f7fdfc; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="ff-formattedtext" style="overflow: hidden; margin: 15px 0px; line-height: 21px;"  
div class="user-formatted grid-100" style="width: 671.047px; overflow: hidden; font-size: 15px; font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif; text-align: left; line-height: 21px;"  
div class="user-formatted-inner contrast-normal" style="background-color: transparent; color: inherit; padding: 0px; margin-top: 1.5em; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Da die Stadtviertel kreisförmig um die mächtige Schmiede in der Mitte angelegt waren, musste man schon wissen welches Viertel mal besuchen wollte, um sich einen unnötigen Weg zu ersparen. Der Weg der Frauen führte sie ins Militärviertel, wo sich auch das Quartier der SI:7 /span id="bookmark-1" style="display: block;"/span"Ich bin mal gespannt, was wir hier erfahren," meinte Mara, als sie von ihren Reittieren abgestiegen waren und das Gebäude des Geheimdienstes /span id="bookmark-2" style="display: block;"/spanIm Inneren herrschte reger Betrieb und zuerst schien es so, als würde sie niemand wahrnehmen, dann jedoch trat einer der anwesenden Zwerge auf sie /span id="bookmark-3" style="display: block;"/span"Entschuldigen sie das durcheinander," begann er, der sich als Omos Stormforce, Chef der hiesigen Abteilung vorstellte. "Wir hab gerade viel um die Ohren, womit kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen?"br /span id="bookmark-4" style="display: block;"/span"Wir würden gerne mit Molforn Steelbrew sprechen," antwortete Neeve, woraufhin der Zwerg hörbar /span id="bookmark-5" style="display: block;"/span"Glauben sie mir, das wollen wir auch," erklärte er. "Nur leider ist er heute Morgen nicht zum Dienst erschienen und seitdem spurlos verschwunden. An seinem Arbeitsplatz haben wir, in einem Geheimfach, einen Schlüssel für ein Bankschließfach gefunden. Ich wollte gerade dorthin."br /span id="bookmark-6" style="display: block;"/span"Wenn sie gestatten, übernehmen wir das gerne für sie," schlug Yael vor, die befürchtete, das sie ohne Eigeninitiative keine Informationen erlangen würden. "Wir bringen unseren Fund dann umgehend zu ihnen."br /span id="bookmark-7" style="display: block;"/spanOmos Stormforce überlegte kurz, nickte dann und übergab Yael den Schlüssel. Neeve erkundigte sich noch wo Molforn Steelbrew zuhause war, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen das Geheimdienstgebäude wieder. Nach kurzer Diskussion entschieden sie sich dazu, dass Mara und Neeve mit dem Schlüssel die Bank aufsuchen sollten, während Yael und Ro die Behausung des Zwergs aufsuchen /span id="bookmark-8" style="display: block;"/spanSo bestiegen sie erneut ihre Reittiere und machen sich auf den Weg. Zum einen ins Bankenviertel, zum anderen in die Nähe des Dü /span id="bookmark-9" style="display: block;"/spanAuf dem Weg zur Bank kamen die beiden Nachtelfen ins Gespräch über ihre /span id="bookmark-10" style="display: block;"/span"Ich vermisse mein Zuhause und auch wenn ich so oft wie möglich in Darnassus bin und meine Mutter besuche, habe ich immer das Gefühl nicht oft genug da zu sein." erzählte Mara nicht ohne ein wenig /span id="bookmark-11" style="display: block;"/span"Lebt deine Mutter alleine?" wollte Neeve wissen und Mara /span id="bookmark-12" style="display: block;"/span"Mein Vater gilt als vermisst. Er war immer mein Vorbild und der Grund warum ich ebenfalls Krieger werden wollte. Er zog in den Krieg gegen den Lichking und kehrte nie wieder zurück. Sein Name ist Maris Nightbloom" Neeve blickte ihre neue Freundin bewundernd /span id="bookmark-13" style="display: block;"/span"Dein Vater ist eine Legende unter den Nachtelfen. Ich für meinen Teil wäre schon glücklich, wenn ich wüsste wer ich wirklich bin. Man fand mich, vor etwa drei Jahren, schwer verletzt, in einem kleinen Boot treibend, vor der Küste von Teldrassil ohne irgendeine Erinnerung außer meinem Vornamen. Seitdem hoffe ich darauf, das meine Erinnerungen vielleicht doch irgendwann wieder zurückkehren."br /span id="bookmark-14" style="display: block;"/span"Das tut mir wirklich Leid, " erwiderte Mara bedauernd, als sie die Bank erreichten und von ihren Reittieren /span id="bookmark-15" style="display: block;"/span"Ach was," entgegnete Neeve mit einem Lächeln. "Du wirst sehen, eines Tages werden wir beide unsere Antworten bekommen."br /span id="bookmark-16" style="display: block;"/spanYaels und Ros Weg verlief zuerst schweigend, bis die Todesritterin unvermittelt ein Gespräch /span id="bookmark-17" style="display: block;"/span"Ich finde Anderen zu helfen, auch wenn man daraus keinen persönlichen Nutzen ziehen kann, ist eine noble Sache," begann Ro. "Kein Grund sich schlecht zu fühlen." Die Priesterin /span id="bookmark-18" style="display: block;"/span"Es kann aber manchmal sehr frustrierend sein. Egal was man tut, immer wieder brechen Kriege und andere Scharmützel aus, das Leid scheint einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun, etwas ändern." unvermittelt hielt Ro ihr Pferd an und drehte sich zu /span id="bookmark-19" style="display: block;"/span"Damals, als der Lichking Azeroth bedrohte, dachten einige meines Volkes sie könnten etwas ändern, das zu ändern nicht in ihrer Macht lag. Sie glauben den Worgenfluch ins Land zu lassen, würde Gilneas retten, indem es das Volk stark machte, aber es war ein Trugschluss. Die Geißel überrannte unser Land, nur den Nachtelfen haben wir es zu verdanken, dass überhaupt noch Gilnear überlebten."br /span id="bookmark-20" style="display: block;"/spanBeide setzten ihren Weg fort. Nach einigen Überlegungen, nickte die Priesterin /span id="bookmark-21" style="display: block;"/span"Es heißt ja nicht umsonst, der Weg in die Hölle ist gepflastert mit guten Vorsätzen." entgegnete sie, als sie vor dem Haus von Molforn Steelbrew von ihren Reittieren /span id="bookmark-22" style="display: block;"/span"Man sollte sich immer im klaren sein, das man nicht alles wieder grade biegen und das man nicht jeden retten kann," meinte Ro. "Man sollte sich darauf konzentrierenes es dort zu tun, wo man es durch eigene Kraft kann." Damit betrat sie die Zwergenbehausung und Yael folgte /span id="bookmark-23" style="display: block;"/spanDas Innere bot enttäuschenderweise auf den ersten Blick überhaupt keine Hinweise auf den Verbleib von Molforn Steelbrew, trotzdem durchsuchten die beiden Frauen die gesamte Bleibe. Und tatsächlich entdeckte Yael am Fensterrahmen im Arbeitszimmer eine Blutspur, die Rückschlüsse auf einen Kampf zulassen wü /span id="bookmark-24" style="display: block;"/span"Naja, soweit ist der Geheimdienst sicherlich auch gekommen," wandte sich die Priesterin ein wenig enttäuscht an die Todesritterin. Diese überlegte kurz, dann verwandelte sie sich in ihre /span id="bookmark-25" style="display: block;"/span"Solltest du jemals darüber mit den anderen reden, werde ich vehement abstreiten es getan zu haben," stellte sie klar, dann begann sie an dem geronnen Blut zu riechen, wandte sich dann dem Raum zu, zog die Luft durch die Nase ein, um sich nach kurzer Zeit in Richtung Eingangstür zu bewegen. Yael verstand sofort was Ro vorhatte und folgte ihr nach drauß /span id="bookmark-26" style="display: block;"/span"Keine Sorge, ich schweige wie ein Grab," versicherte, während Ro sich kurz orientierte und dann in den Weg zum Düsterviertel /span id="bookmark-27" style="display: block;"/spanDas Düsterviertel war eigentlich gar kein Stadtviertel im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern eher ein etwas zu breit geratener Durchgang zwischen zwei anderen Stadtteilen mit einem kleinen Teich, der bei Anglern sehr beliebt war. Des Weiteren trieben sich dort einige fahrende Händler /span id="bookmark-28" style="display: block;"/spanAls Yael und Ro das Viertel erreicht hatten, blieb die Todesritterin stehen, nur um dann, noch bevor Yael sie aufhalten konnte, zielstrebig in den Teich zu steigen. Einige anwesende Angler waren wenig begeistert. Ro tauchte unter und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, mit einem toten Zwerg auf den Armen, wieder /span id="bookmark-29" style="display: block;"/spanEntsetzt stoben die Angler und einige neugierig gewordene Händler in alle Richtungen davon. Die Todesritterin ließ sich davon nicht stören, watete aus dem Teich und legte den Leichnam vor den Füßen der Priesterin ab. Diese hatte ihre liebe Mühe damit die heftig aufkommende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, denn der tote Zwerg sah wirklich grauenvoll aus. Irgendjemand hat an ihm herum gebissen und ganze Stücke /span id="bookmark-30" style="display: block;"/span"Schon wieder ein Verlassener," stellte Yael, mit einer Hand über Mund und Nase, fest. Ro /span id="bookmark-31" style="display: block;"/span"Der Zwerg muss ihm einen harte Kampf geliefert haben, wenn der Verlassene zu diesem Mittel greifen musste, bevor er verschwand." Die Priesterin schüttelte angewidert den /span id="bookmark-32" style="display: block;"/span"Danke, das muss ich mir nun wirklich nicht vorstellen." Dann machte sie einige Schritte von der Leiche weg. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen hier zu warten, während ich Hilfe hole?" Ro erklärte sich einverstanden damit zu warten und ein Auge auf den Leichnam von Molforn Steelbrew zu haben und so machte sich Yael auf den kurzen Weg zu ihren Reittieren und dann zurück zum SI:7. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Neeve und Mara in der Bank fündig wurden, ansonsten wären sie hinweistechnisch schneller in einer Sackgasse, als ihr lieb /span id="bookmark-33" style="display: block;"/spanDie beiden Nachtelfen betraten die Bank und nach kurzem warten händigte Mara den Schlüssel einem Bankier aus. Dieser führte sie in einen Raum mit Schließfächern, öffnete das zum Schlüssel passende Fach, holte ein kleines Kästchen heraus, stellte es vor den Frauen auf den Tisch und zog sich dann diskret zurü /span id="bookmark-34" style="display: block;"/spanNeeve und Mara besahen sich das aus Eisen geschmiedete Kästchen genauer, die Kriegerin legte sogar ein Ohr an die Oberfläche, um etwaige Geräusche aus dem Inneren zu /span id="bookmark-35" style="display: block;"/span"Scheint so, als würde mir der Schlossknackerkurs bei den Gnomen doch noch nützlich sein," murmelte sie und richtete sich dann wieder auf. "Ich denke, ich kann das Kästchen knacken," fuhr sie dann fort und kramte in ihren Taschen nach dem nötigen Werkzeug. "Das Problem ist nur, ich habe ein leises Zischen aus dem Inneren gehört. Entweder ist es nur die Hydraulik des Schließmechanismus oder eine reichlich angefressene Giftschlange."br /span id="bookmark-36" style="display: block;"/span"Für zweiteres kann ich mit einer Lösung dienen," entgegnete Neeve und rief mittels eines kleinen Zaubers ihre Kristalleule herbei, die sich neben dem Kästchen niederließ. "Darf ich vorstellen, Ishtola. Falls es eine Schlange gibt, wird sie ihr den Garaus machen."br /span id="bookmark-37" style="display: block;"/spanMara lächelte und kraulte die Eule kurz am Kopf, was diese mit einem freudigen "Huh" quittierte. Dann wandte sich die Kriegerin dem Kästchen zu. Der Schließmechanismus war wirklich eine knifflige Angelegenheit und Mara hatte einiges zu tun, bis sich der letzte Verschluss mit einem "klick" ergab. Bevor sie das Metallkästchen jedoch öffnete, nahm Mara ihr Schild vom Rücken und reichte es Neeve. Die hielt es vor die Kriegerin und sich selbst, um sich vor tödlichen Flugobjekten aus dem Kästchen zu schützen. Mara benutzte ihr Schwert und schob den Deckel nach oben und als er nach hinten klappte, schoß tatsächlich der Kopf einer Giftschlange hervor, mit der Neeves Kristalleule kurzen Prozess machte. Und während die Eule die Schlange vertilgte, sahen sich die beiden Nachtelfen die Dokumente im Inneren /span id="bookmark-38" style="display: block;"/span"Steelbrew schien tatsächlich einen Informanten zu haben," entdeckte Neeve, einige Schriftstücke durchblätternd. "Nur Schade, dass er nirgendwo einen Namen erwähnt. Und die Informationen sind auch noch recht spärlich. Wie sieht es bei dir aus Mara?" Die Angesprochene blickte von den Dokumenten in ihren Händen /span id="bookmark-39" style="display: block;"/span"Hier steht, das er morgen nach Andorhal, in den westlichen Pestländern wollte. Vielleicht ist er schon unterwegs? Ist ja jetzt keine kurze Reise."br /span id="bookmark-40" style="display: block;"/span"Mmmh," entgegnete Neeve nachdenklich. "Lass uns zusammen packen und sehen was die anderen herausgefunden haben."br /span id="bookmark-41" style="display: block;"/spanMara nickte zustimmend und so verstauten sie Kästchen und Dokumente in einen ihrer Taschen, verließen die Bank und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Geheimdienst Quartier. Dort angekommen warteten bereits Yael und Ro auf sie. Zweitere war auch mittlerweile getrocknet und hatte wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt angenommen. Sie tauschten ihre Ergebnisse aus und brachten auch Omos Stormforce auf den neuesten Stand. Dieser war doch sehr erschüttert über den Tod einer seiner besten /span id="bookmark-42" style="display: block;"/spanDie Frauen beschlossen schließlich nach Andorhal zu reisen und den Informanten ausfindig zu machen und Omos Stormforce erklärte sich damit einverstanden, dem König eine entsprechende Nachricht nach Sturmwind zu schicken. So verließen sie SI:7 in Richtung des großen Ausgangtores von /span id="bookmark-43" style="display: block;"/span"Diesmal müssen wir wohl fliegen, Ro," wandte sich Mara an die Todesritterin. "Der Weg bis nach Andorhal ist nicht gerade kurz, und wir müssen bis morgen dort sein." Ro grummelte unwirsch, stimmte aber /span id="bookmark-44" style="display: block;"/span"Es ist ja erstmal nur bis zum Zugwindlager, " versuchte Neeve ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. "Da bleiben wir über Nacht und fliegen dann am nächsten Morgen den Rest." Yael kramte in einer ihrer Taschen und überreichte Ro schließlich eine kleine Viole. "Das hilft gegen Übelkeit."br /span id="bookmark-45" style="display: block;"/span"Vielen Dank," entgegnete Ro und steckte die Viole /span id="bookmark-46" style="display: block;"/spanAußerhalb von Eisenschmiede angekommen rief jeder, mit einer speziellen Zauberformel, sein Flugtier herbei. Yael einen gold gefiederten Greifen, Mara ein violetten Protodrachen, Neeve ein silberfarbenen Wolfsfalken und Ro ein türkis leuchtenden Skelettdrachen. Dann ging es auf zum Zugwindlager./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

Die Reise führte über schneebedeckte Berge und grüne Täler. Hier und da konnte man private oder militärische Niederlassungen der einen oder anderen Fraktion erkennen. Sie flogen aber hoch genug, um von niemandem gesehen zu werden, und trotzdem noch tief genug, um zu sehen wohin sie folgen. Als sie beim Zugwindlager landeten begann es bereits zu dämmern. Das Lager bestand nur aus einem Haus und einem öffentlich Flugpunkt, für jeden der kein eigenes Flugtier hatte oder kein eigenes benutzen wollte. Ein paar Soldaten waren ebenfalls stationiert, denn die Westlichen Pestländer, durch den Geiselfluch verpestet, waren nicht gerade als sicher bekannt.  
Nachdem die Frauen ihre Flugtiere verpflegt hatten, bezahlen sie für einen Schlafplatz im Haus. Alle bis auf Ro, die auf Schlaf nicht angewiesen war, schliefen relativ schnell ein. Die Todesritterin setzte sich nach draußen vor das Haus und lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht. Mit einem Seufzer dachte sie an Andorhal. Eigentlich hatte sie seitdem sie ihre Freiheit wiedererlangt hatte versucht Orte ihrer Vergangenheit zu meiden. Jetzt schien es aber nicht mehr zu umgehen zu sein. Um die von Zeit zu Zeit aufkommende innere Unruhe zu bekämpfen stand Ro auf und verschwand ins Umland, um verseuchte Bären zu jagen. Sie kehrte erst wieder zurück, als die Sonne über den Horizont aufging. Mara stand bereits vor dem Haus und blickte die Todesritterin ein wenig verwirrt an.  
"Wo warst du?" fragte die Nachtelfe, während Ro sich am Brunnen reinigte. "Gab es einen Angriff?" Die Worgin schüttelte nur den Kopf und bereitete sich dann stumm auf den Weiterflug vor. Neeve und Yael kamen nun ebenfalls aus dem Haus.  
"Mach dir nichts draus," wandte sich die Jägerin an Mara. "Ro setzt sich gerne mal Nachts ab. Zum einen braucht sie keinen Schlaf und zum anderen, glaube ich, ab und an auch mal Abstand von den Lebenden." Mara blickte noch einmal zu der Todesritterin, aber die wollte die Behauptung weder bestätigen noch abstreiten, also sattelten alle ihre Flugtiere und sie machen sich auf zum letzten Teil des Fluges.  
Der Flug über die Westlichen Pestländer war eher eine trostlose Angelegenheit. Der einstmals als Kornkammer von Azeroth bekannte Boden, war durch die Geißel des Lichkönigs verseucht und unbewohnbar geworden, der Geißelfluch hatte Flora und Fauna gleichermaßen befallen und allerlei Monstrositäten trieben sich auf dem gepeinigten Land herum.  
Mittendrin lag Andorhal. Es war ein zweigeteilte Stadt. Die eine Hälfte hatte die Allianz zurückerobert und das Land weitestgehend wieder hergestellt, auf der anderen Seite nutzte die Horde, die Hinterlassenschaften der Geißel. Seit langem herrschte, bis auf das ein oder andere kleine Scharmützel, ein Patt, was wohl daran lag, dass auf beiden Seiten ein hochrangiger Todesritter das sagen hatte und beide ihre gegenseitige Verbundenheit über die Belange ihrer jeweiligen Fraktionen stellten.  
Nachdem die kleine Gruppe gelandet war, kam ihnen auch sofort der Todesritter Thassarian, der General der stationierten Allianzstreitkräfte, aus seinen Arbeitsräumlichkeiten entgegen.  
"Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches, so weit hier draußen im Nirgendwo?" wollte er wissen, nachdem er die Neuankömmlinge begrüßt hatte.  
"Wir sind im Auftrag von König Anduin Wrynn unterwegs um die Hintermänner eines Anschlags auf sein Leben ausfindig zu machen," erklärte Yael ihm. "Der Hinweis auf einen Informanten auf Seiten des Gegners brachte uns her. Leider bezahlte der SI:7 Spion seine Arbeit mit dem Leben und wir kennen nicht die Identität des Informanten. Wir wissen nur das sie sich hier in Andorhal treffen wollten." Thassarian nickte verstehend.  
"Auf meiner Seite von Andorhal werdet ihr den Informanten wohl eher nicht finden," begann er schließlich. "Also müsst ihr wohl oder übel auf der Horden Seite suchen. Und das könnte ein gefährliches Unterfangen sein. Lauter Verlassene und einige andere Monster machen uns seit einigen Tagen das Leben schwer."  
"Scheint so, als wenn wir ohne einen Anhaltspunkt hier nicht weiter kommen," murmelte Mara zerknirscht, da sah der Todesritter zu Ro und diese seufzte.  
"Ich gehe und rede mit Koltira Todesweber," erklärte sie sich bereit. "Wenn jemand dort drüben überhaupt eine Ahnung hat, dann er. Und von Todesritter zu Todesritter wird es sicher keine Probleme geben." Neeve hielt ihre Freundin am Arm fest, bevor diese sich in Bewegung setzen konnte.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft daran, dass wir dich alleine dort rüber gehen lassen," meinte sie und sowohl Yael als auch Mara nickten zustimmend. "Todesritterehre hin oder her, aber wenn dich die Verlassenen vorher erwischen, werden sie dich erledigen."  
"Ich könnte mit ein paar Männern im Süden von Andorhal ein kleinen Aufruhr entfachen und so die Aufmerksamkeit der Verlassenen für eine Weile dort konzentrieren," schlug Thassarian vor. "Es würde euch eine faire Chance geben ihr Hauptquartier zu erreichen. Mit den ein oder anderen Monstern werdet ihr sicherlich alleine fertig." Die Frauen waren damit einverstanden und so verabschiedete der Todesritter sich, um die erforderlichen Soldaten für die kleine Ablenkung zusammen zu trommeln.  
Yael, Mara, Neeve und Ro schlichen sich schon einmal verdeckt zur Grenze vor, die einmal quer durch die Stadt verlief und beobachteten die Geschehnisse auf der anderen Seite. Zu ihrem grossen Missfallen führte der direkte und kürzeste Weg zum Horden Hauptquartier direkt die Hauptstraße entlang, aber es blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als dieses Restwagnis einzugehen. Lange mussten sie nicht warten, dann bewegten sich größere Gruppen von Verlassenen und einige Monstrositäten eilig Richtung Süden. Grade als die Frauen sich aus ihrer Deckung auf die Hauptstraße wagten, ließ sie ein panischer Aufschrei herumwirbeln.  
Ein Verlassener hatte sich einen von Thassarians zivilen Mitarbeitern geschnappt und hielt ihn nun, mit einem Dolch an der Kehle, vor sich in Schach.  
"Was für ein Zufall," höhnte der Untote. "Da dachte ich schon durch den Tod dieses sturen Zwerges, der seinen Informanten sogar nicht nennen wollte, wäre meine letzte Chance dahin die undichte Stelle für meinen Meister ausfindig zu machen. Und dann kommt ihr." Er lachte lauthals. "In Eisenschmiede wäre ich chancenlos gewesen, aber hier werdet ihr gefälligst tun, was ich sage, wenn euch das Leben diese jungen Burschen lieb ist. Also raus damit, wer ist der Verräter?!"  
Ro blickte zu Neeve und diese nickte stumm, nahm einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher, legte ihn an die Sehne an und spannte diese. Sie zielte genau auf den Verlassenen, der den zitternden, jungen Mann noch enger an sich zog.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das auch nur in Erwägung ziehen solltest," keifte er, war sich aber nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Während die Aufmerksamkeit des Verlassenen auf Neeve gerichtet war, schnappte sich Ro Mara und stellte sie Rücken an Rücken mit Yael, die immer noch die Geschehnisse vor ihr im Auge behielt. Dann forderte sie die Kriegerin auf Schwert und Schild kampfbereit zu halten. Auf den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck antwortete Ro nur knapp.  
"Seine Fähigkeiten erlangt ein Todesritter nicht um Leben zu retten, also wenn ich meine Reflexe nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann, schlag zu, so fest du kannst, wenn dir dein Leben und das der anderen lieb ist." Mara schluckte nickte aber dann. Schließlich tippte Ro, über Maras Schulter hinweg, Yael auf die ihrige.  
"Wenn der Mann auf dich zukommt, kannst du ihn festhalten und etwaige Verletzungen schnell genug heilen?" Die Priesterin nickte ebenfalls, ohne ihren Blick von dem Geschehen vor ihr abzuwenden. Daraufhin trat Neeve noch einen Schritt nach vorne.  
"Mein Pfeil wird dich treffen, ohne den Mann überhaupt zu streifen," entgegnete sie mit fester Stimme. Der Verlassene wich noch einen Schritt zurück, doch bevor er sein lebendes Schutzschild nachgezogen hatte, streckte Ro ihren Arm an Mara und Yaels Kopf vorbei in Richtung des Mannes aus. Die Kriegerin hörte Fetzen einer nicht definierbaren Beschwörung und plötzlich wurde der junge Mann dem Verlassenen wie von Geisterhand entrissen und landete wenige Sekunden später in Yaels Armen, die sich sofort an die Heilung einer stark blutenden Wunde am Hals machte, die der Dolch, trotz allem, gerissen hatte. Neeve reagierte gedankenschnell und streckte den Verlassenen mit zwei hintereinander abgefeuerten Pfeilen nieder, bevor er noch wusste wie ihm geschah. Zur selben Zeit stieß Ro einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und griff nach ihrem Schwert, doch noch bevor sie es gezogen hatte, schlug ihr Mara mit ihrem Schild, mit voller Wucht, vor Gesicht und Brust. Die Todesritterin taumelte einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte sich dann kurz.  
"Alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte die Kriegerin vorsichtig.  
"Ja alles gut, vielen Dank,"entgegnete Ro und betastete ihr Gesicht, es schien aber noch alles heil zu sein.  
Neeve sammelte ihre Pfeile wieder ein und durchsuchte den toten Verlassenen nach irgendetwas brauchbarem. Leider trug er nur ein paar Goldmünzen bei sich, die sie mit flinken Fingern einsteckte.  
Yael half dem noch immer etwas mitgenommen wirkenden Mann wieder auf die Beine. Von der Halswunde war nichts mehr zu sehen. Überschwänglich bedankte er sich für seine Rettung und machte sich dann eiligst aus dem Staub.  
Mara schulterte erneut ihr Schild und steckte ihr Schwert wieder zurück.  
"Lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren," mahnte sie zur Eile. "Wer weiß, wie lange uns noch bleibt."  
Die Frauen hatten auf dem Rest Weg Glück und begegnete weder weiteren Verlassenen, noch irgendwelche Monstern und so dauerte es gar nicht mehr lange, bis sie schließlich das Hauptquartier der Horde in Andorhal betraten. Alles wirkte seltsam ruhig und so hielten sie lieber ihre Waffen kampfbereit. Als sie einen der Versammlungsräume betraten, lehnte lässig an einem Tisch, am anderen Ende des Raumes, der Hochelf Todesritter Koltira Todesweber.  
"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, das Thassarian nicht aus purer Langeweile, ein Kampf mit den Verlassenen vom Zaun bricht," begrüßte er die Frauen mit einem Lächeln. "So hübschen Besuch hätte er ja wenigstens ankündigen können."  
"Wir sind nicht hier um Nettigkeiten auszutauschen," entgegnete Neeve scharf. "Alles was uns interessiert ist, wer König Wrynn nach dem Leben trachtet."  
"Ah, darum geht es," Koltira Todesweber stieß sich vom Tisch ab und kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Alle spannten sich an, um sich in sekundenschnelle verteidigen zu können. "Aber ich werde euch nicht sagen, was ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich euch auf der Stelle töten," fuhr er fort, dann blieb er vor den Frauen stehen und sah von einer zur anderen, bis sein Blick auf Ro ruhen blieb.  
"Da ihr mir aber eine alte Freundin mitgebracht habt, könnte ich mir vorstellen mit ihr über diese lästige Angelegenheit zu sprechen." Ro verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen und trat auf den Todesritter zu, ihr Runenschwert auf seine Brust gerichtet.  
"Koltira, hör auf uns hinzuhalten, wir haben nicht in alle Ewigkeit Zeit." forderte sie ihn auf. Der Hochelf lachte laut auf.  
"Du hast dich wirklich kein bisschen verändert, Ro," schmunzelte er. "Immer noch direkt zur Sache." Dann gab er der Todesritterin zu verstehen ihm zu folgen, als er sich zu den Türen eines Nebenraums umwandte.  
"Ich werde dir, und nur dir, sagen was ich weiß. Folge mir."  
Ro steckte ihr Schwert wieder weg, hob eine Hand, um aufkommenden Protest direkt im Keim zu ersticken, und folgte dann wortlos Koltira Todesweber in den Nebenraum. Hinter ihnen schlossen sich die Türen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ich weiß, du versuchst Zeit zu schinden," begann Ro, als sie alleine waren. "denn der Tod des Königs würde dich nicht gerade unglücklich machen. Aber du kannst Angeber und Sprücheklopfer und vor allem Verlassene nicht ausstehen, deshalb hast du das Ganze ein wenig sabotiert."  
"Touché" entgegnete Koltira mit einem Grinsen. "Aber was will ich auch von einer meiner besten Schüler anderes erwarten, als dass sie die Situation richtig einzuschätzen weiß. Natürlich wäre es ein freudiges Ereignis, wenn mit dem Tod des jungen Königs, diese königliche Blutlinie für immer versiegen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Aufruhr, den das in der Allianz heraufbeschwören würde. Dennoch sind mir Angeber zuwider, vor allem, wenn sie mit Taten prallen, die sie noch nicht einmal ausgeführt haben. Genau deshalb habe ich mir den kleinen Spaß erlaubt, der Allianz ein paar Hinweise zukommen zu lassen." Der Todesritter wurde plötzlich sehr ernst und blickte Ro unverwandt an.  
"Damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen, ich sage dir jetzt nicht alles was ich weiß, aus der Güte meines untoten Herzens heraus, sondern, weil ab jetzt das Schicksal das Sagen hat. Mein Wissen entscheidet nicht mehr über Sieg oder Niederlage, deshalb kann ich dir ruhig alles erklären."

Draußen im Versammlungsraum wurden die anderen drei so langsam etwas nervös.  
"Wenn Ro nicht sofort wieder auftaucht, geh ich sie holen," erklärte Mara aufgebracht. "Das kann doch unmöglich so lange dauern."  
"Lass uns noch etwas warten," versuchte Yael die Kriegerin zu beruhigen. "Ro weiß was sie tut, sie würde kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen." Auch Neeve nickte zustimmend. Genau in diesem Augenblick öffneten sich die Türen zum Nebenraum und Ro kam heraus geeilt. Von Koltira Todesweber war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen.  
"Und, was hat er gesagt?" wollte Neeve wissen, doch die Todesritterin winkte ab.  
"Nicht jetzt, wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Ich erzähle euch alles auf dem Weg zurück zur Allianz Seite. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Den Anderen wurde bei diesen Worten doch ein wenig mulmig zumute. Waren sie wirklich schon zu spät, um den König zu retten?  
Während sie also aus dem Gebäude und in Richtung Allianz stürmten, erzählte Ro den anderen, was Koltira Todesweber ihr berichtete hatte.  
Der Todesritter hatte einen Hexenmeister der Verlassenen kennengelernt, der nach Andorhal gekommen war, um sich mit dem hiesigen Apotheker über den Geißelfluch auszutauschen. Sein Name war Tye Dred, ein Emporkömmling aus Unterstadt, der alles tat um in der Gunst seiner Königin, Sylvanas Windrunner, aufzusteigen. Da dieser sich natürlich auch bei dem höherrangigen Todesritter einschmeicheln wollte, hatte er ihm von seinem Plan erzählt, den König von Sturmwind seiner Königin zum Geschenk zu machen. Der Angriff, den Ro vereitelt hatte, war nur dazu gedacht, die Größe des eigentlichen Plans zu verschleiern. Außerdem muss es im Umfeld des Königs noch jemanden geben, der in den Plan eingeweiht ist, ansonsten wären Koltiras kleine Sabotageversuche nicht aufgeflogen.  
Allen lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, als Ro damit endete, das der Hochelf nur so kommunikativ war, weil er der Meinung war, das sie ohnehin nichts mehr ausrichten könnten. Zu allem Überfluss wurde ihre Anwesenheit auf der falschen Seite der Stadt, von den Verlassen, kurz vor erreichen des Allianzterretoriums bemerkt. Dennoch blieb das Glück auf ihrer Seite, denn Thassarian und die Allianz Soldaten kamen ihnen zur Hilfe.  
"Vielen Dank," bedankte sich Neeve, als sie sich bereits wieder auf dem Rückzug befanden. "Wir würden gerne noch bleiben und ihnen helfen, aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Sturmwind." Der General nickte.  
"Nur ist der König nicht mehr in Sturmwind," klärte er die Frauen auf, die ihn daraufhin vollkommen fassungslos ansahen.  
"Aber wieso das denn?" wollte Yael schließlich wissen, die darum betete, das ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht wahr werden würden.  
"Ein Bote kam mit einer Nachricht aus Sturmwind, während ihr auf euerm kleinen Ausflug wart" antwortete Thassarian der Priesterin. "Der König ist, zusammen mit der royalen Soldaten, zum Dunklen Portal aufgebrochen. Er nimmt den Seeweg und wartet auf euch in Surwich bis morgen zur Mittagsstunde."  
"Verdammt," fluchte Mara, als sie sich von dem Todesritter verabschiedet hatten und zu ihren Flugtieren liefen. "Das könnte verdammt knapp werden, schließlich liegt fast der ganze Kontinent zwischen uns."  
"Dann sollten wir so schnell fliegen wie es geht," erwiderte Neeve während sie aufstiegen und so schnell es ging abhoben. Ro blickte noch ein letztes Mal zurück, bevor die Wolken alles verdecken und sah Koltira Todesweber vor seinem Hauptquartier stehen und zu ihnen hochsehen.

_"__Es wäre bedauerlich dich in dieser sinnlosen Rettungsmission zu verlieren."_

Die Todesritterin schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und konzentrierte sich lieber, wie die anderen, darauf ihr Flugtier zur Eile anzutreiben.

Die kleine Gruppe flog so schnell es ihnen möglich war, aber auch ihre Flugtiere wurden irgendwann müde und trotz allem guten zuredens flogen sie immer langsamer, sodass sie kurz vor dem Ziel in Dunkelhain gezwungenermaßen einen Zwischenstopp einlegen mussten. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als sie am Flugpunkt landeten. Ro trank den letzten Rest aus Yaels Viole und verschwand dann wortlos zwischen den Häusern. Mara wollte sie noch aufhalten, Yael hielt sie jedoch zurück.  
"Lass sie gehen. Besser sie reagiert sich jetzt ab." Nachdem die Kriegerin zustimmend genickt hatte, kümmerten sie sich um ihre völlig erschöpften Flugtiere und suchten dann das Gasthaus "Zum roten Raben" auf. Da niemand von ihnen auch nur ein Auge zubekommen hätte, sparten sie sich das Gold für einen Schlafplatz. Stattdessen setzen sie sich an einen Tisch im Schankraum und bestellten Wasser und Honigwein.  
"Sag mal," wandte sich Neeve schließlich an Yael, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend getrunken hatten. "Du und der König, ihr scheint euch ja etwas näher zu kennen." Die Priesterin seufzte leise, dann nickte sie.  
"Er war noch um einiges jünger als heute und ich nicht wesentlich älter wie er, als wir uns kennenlernten," begann sie zu erzählen. "Ich trainierte meine Fernkampftechnik, die leider bis heute nicht besonders gut ist. Aber damals drohte ich, wegen meiner katastrophalen Technik durch eine Prüfung zu fallen. Er kam zufällig am Trainingsgelände vorbei und half mir schlussendlich über die nächsten Wochen hinweg mich zu verbessern. Ich muss dazu sagen, das ich mich damals nicht sonderlich für die Welt außerhalb der Kathedrale des Lichts interessierte und Anduin mir nie sagte wer er wirklich war. Wir trafen uns immer heimlich zum Training und er erzählte mir davon das sein Vater nicht begeistert davon war, das er den Weg eines Priesters anstelle den des Kriegers eingeschlagenen hatte, oder das er ohne Erlaubnis nach Pandaria reisen und dort von den Mönchen weiter lernen wollte. Um es kurz zu machen, wir freundeten uns schnell an und ich war drauf und dran ihm nach Pandaria zu folgen, da entdeckte uns eines Tages ein Ältester und so erfuhr ich wer Anduin in Wirklichkeit war. Das Ende vom Lied war, er ging allein nach Pandaria, ich bestand meine Prüfung und wir hatten danach nie wieder so richtig Kontakt zueinander."  
"Das ist doch eigentlich sehr Schade," merkte Mara an, nachdem Yael geendet hatte und auch Neeve nickte zustimmend. "Ich hatte ein bisschen das Gefühl, er würde deine Freundschaft und Unterstützung sehr zu schätzen wissen" warf sie ein. Doch bevor die Priesterin noch etwas entgegnen konnte, betrat Ro das Gasthaus. Als die anderen sie sahen war ihnen sofort klar, das etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Schwarze Schatten ziehen auf," begann die Todesritterin. "Die Finsternis streckt ihre dunklen Finger aus nach dem Licht des Königs. Selbst das Böse, das hier das Umfeld unsicher macht spürt es. Wir müssen los, jetzt sofort."  
Eilig sprangen die anderen drei von ihren Stühlen auf und gemeinsam eilten sie hinaus.  
"Wir müssen uns Greifen vom hiesigen Greifenmeister ausleihen," verkündete Neeve, während sie zum Flugpunkt liefen. "Es wäre unverantwortlich mit unseren Tieren zu fliegen, sie haben sich einfach noch nicht genug ausgeruht."  
So liehen sich die Frauen, gegen einen Obolus, bei der Greifenmeisterin je einen Greifen und flogen los in die Nacht, nach Surwich. Ihre eigenen Flugtiere konnten sie wieder zu sich rufen sobald diese sich ausreichend erholt hatten.  
Der letzte Teil des Fluges kam ihnen endlos vor, obwohl sie eigentlich den größten Teil der Reise schon hinter sich hatten, dennoch schien das Ziel nicht näher zu kommen.  
Die Sonne stand schon einige Stunden am Himmel, als sie in Surwich landeten. Die Schiffe der königlichen Marine und ihre Besatzung waren im Hafen zu sehen, aber von dem König und den Soldaten war weit und breit keine Spur. Kaum waren die Frauen gelandet, da kam auch schon der Bürgermeister des Dorfes, Carl Connisport, auf sie zu.  
"Wo ist der König?" wollte Mara sofort wissen. Der Worge sah sie völlig irritiert an.  
"Ein SI:7 Agent kam mit einer Nachricht, das ihr das Versteck des Aggressors in Shattrath ausgemacht habt." erklärte er. "Laut der Botschaft, wolltet ihr euch von einem Magier direkt dorthin teleportieren lassen. Der König und seine Soldaten haben sich schon kurz Zeit später, zum Dunklen Portal, auf den Weg gemacht. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht."  
"Verdammt," fluchte Neeve. "Eines muss man diesem Verlassenen lassen, er ist wirklich nicht dumm."  
"Bleibt uns nur noch, zu versuchen sie einzuholen," beschloß Yael, während sie ihr Pferd, mit einem Zauber, herbei rief. Die Anderen taten es ihr gleich und beschworen ihre Reittiere. Sie verabschiedeten sich eilig von dem Bürgermeister, der ihnen viel Glück wünschte und ritten los in Richtung Dunkles Portal. Obwohl die Temperatur in den Verwüsteten Landen stetig anstieg, kamen sie schnell voran, aber auch der König und seine Truppen schienen ein ordentliches Tempo drauf zu haben, denn als die kleine Gruppe das Portal in die Scherbenwelt erreichte, hatten sie sie noch immer nicht eingeholt. So blieb ihnen nichts weiter übrig, als ebenfalls das Portal zu durchqueren, immer mit der Hoffnung noch das Schlimmste verhindern zu können.


	6. Chapter 6

Doch schon als sie auf der anderen Seite des Portals, auf den Stufen des Schicksals der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel, eintrafen, konnten sie sehen, das sie bereits zu spät kamen. An dem eigentlich neutralen Ort lagen überall die Leichen von Allianz- und Horde Mitgliedern, die diese Seite des Portals gemeinsam bewacht hatten. Die Verlassenen hatten sie getötet, um ihren Hinterhalt in aller Ruhe vorbereiten zu können. Am Ende der Stufen war ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen den königlichen Truppen und denen der Verlassenen ausgebrochen. Der Hexenmeister Tye Dred stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe von wo er seinen Leuten mit seiner Magie zur Seite stand.  
Mara und Neeve überlegten nicht lange, sondern stürmten los, um die königlichen Truppen zu unterstützen. Im Lauf aktivierte die Kriegerin, durch das kurze zusammenschlagen von Schwert und Schild, ihr magisches Schutzschild, das ihren Körper schützte, während die Jägerin ihren Schneeleopard Thancred herbeirief, der an ihrer Seite kämpfte. Yael lief ebenfalls los, Ro direkt neben sich. Die Augen der Priesterin suchten das Kampfgetümmel ab, auf der Suche nach dem König. Ro entdeckte ihn zuerst, und machte Yael auf ihn aufmerksam. Anduin kämpfte Seite an Seite mit seinen Soldaten, aber die Priesterin war nur einen kurzen Moment beruhigt, denn plötzlich schwankte der König und einer seiner Soldaten konnte ihn gerade noch stützen, während er zu Boden ging. Ro und Yael brauchten sich nicht erst absprechen, während sie den Weg zu ihm einschlugen, die Todesritterin voraus, um der Priesterin den Weg freizuräumen. Unterdessen hatte der Soldat den König aus dem unmittelbaren Kampfgetümmel gebracht und war dabei ihm den Helm abzunehmen, als Yael und Ro bei ihnen ankamen. Seinen eigenen Helm hatte der junge Mann bereits verloren. Anduin schien auf den ersten Blick nicht verletzt zu sein, dennoch wirkte er unnatürlich blass, und Yael und Ro konnten einen seltsamen grünen Schimmer in seinen Augen entdecken. Die Priesterin wollte sich schon zu ihm knien und ihre heilenden Fähigkeiten einsetzen, Ro hielt sie dennoch zurück.  
"Der Fluch lässt sich nicht heilen," antwortete sie, als Yael sie verständnislos anblickte. "Und das weißt du auch. Ein Fluch stirbt mit dem, der ihn ausgesprochen hat. Der Hexenmeister muss sterben, wenn wir den König retten wollen. Yael, du musst den Kämpfern helfen, sonst ist kein Heiler hier."  
Die Priesterin nickte ernst.  
"Und was machst du?" wollte sie von der Todesritterin wissen.  
"Ich werde versuchen den Fluch solange aufzuhalten wie ich kann. Die Geißel und ich sind schließlich alte Freunde." erwiderte Ro und ließ sich neben Anduin nieder.  
Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen wandte sich Yael dem Kampfgeschehen zu. Noch nie zuvor war sie in so einer Situation gewesen. So viele Leben hingen von ihr ab. Sie erschreckte sich kurz als rechts neben ihr ein Goul und links neben ihr ein Gargoyle auftauchte.  
"Sie werden dich verteidigen, solange es ihnen möglich ist," vernahm sie Ros Stimme hinter sich und entspannte sich wieder.  
Yael nahm ihren Priesterstab in beide Hände, hielt ihn vor sich, das untere Ende fest auf dem staubigen Boden, schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Leben, die ihrer Hilfe bedurften. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen die Kämpfenden in unterschiedlichen, sich immer wieder verändernden, Farbgebungen an denen die Priesterin erkennen konnte, wer welche Hilfe brauchte. Ihre Heilungsmagie webte sich in das Bild in feinen, leuchtend gelben Fäden. So heilte sie jene, die verletzt waren, gab Kraft und Mut jenen, die am Ende ihrer eigenen Kräfte standen und ein schützendes Schild denen, die kein eigenes mehr hatten. Zusammen damit sendete sie ebenfalls die Nachricht aus, das den Hexenmeister zu töten die oberste Priorität hatte.

Ro konzentrierte sich währenddessen darauf den Fluch aufzuhalten, der drauf und dran war aus dem König von Sturmwind einen untoten Diener für Sylvanas Windrunner zu machen. Als sie zufällig einen Blick auf den Löwenhelm warf, entdeckte sie im Inneren eine, kaum erkennbare, leuchtende Runensprache.  
"Der Agent, der uns seit Surwich begleitete, hatte genauso welche in seinem Gesicht, als er nach dem durchqueren des Portals tot zusammenbrach," erklärte der junge Soldat, der immer noch neben seinem König ausharte. Ro nickte grimmig.  
"Dieser Hexenmeister versteht sein Handwerk, das muss man ihm lassen," erwiderte sie. "Jemand anderen so zu kontrollieren, das der seine Befehle so reibungslos ausführt, ist schon eine Kunst."  
Die Todesritterin zog eilig ihre Handschuhe aus und auch den rechten Rüstungshandschuh des Königs.  
"Wie heißt du?" fragte sie währenddessen den Soldaten.  
"Jonah Brandon," entgegnete dieser.  
"Wirst du den König mit deinem Leben beschützen, Jonah?" wollte sie wissen, nahm die Hand des Königs in ihre Beiden, dann schloss sie die Augen. Ohne den Soldaten wären sie und Anduin nun schutzlos. Entschlossen stand Jonah wieder auf und stellte sich, mit Schwert und Schild kampfbereit, vor sie, sein Blick auf das Kampfgeschehen gerichtet.  
"Ich werde ihn bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug verteidigen," erwiderte er mit fester Stimme.  
Ro fokussierte nun all ihre Kraft darauf den Fluch aufzuhalten, indem sie ihre Blutmagie einsetzte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich vorerst auf sie zu konzentrieren.  
"Ich entschuldige mich vielmals dafür das ich sie mit meiner dunklen Magie beschmutze, Majestät, " murmelte sie, während ihre Hände rötlich zu schimmern begannen. Der grünliche Schimmer in den Augen des Königs wurde weniger, erschien dafür aber auch in Ros wieder geöffneten Augen. Anduin atmete heftig ein und schien nun auch wieder seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Seine Augen fixierten Ro, die auf dem Boden neben ihm kniete.  
"Was…" begann er und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschungen über den hohlen Klang seiner Stimme.  
"Der Fluch der Untoten," erklärte Ro, ihre Stimme hatte mittlerweile den gleichen Klang angenommen. "Die Anderen sind dabei den Hexenmeister zu töten und ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, damit es ihnen nicht so ergeht wie mir, Majestät."  
Ein Anflug von Panik überkam den jungen König, aber er war bereits zu geschwächt, sodass die Todesritterin kein Problem damit hatte ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten.  
"Es gibt nur noch eins was wir tun können" sagte sie. "Durchhalten und darauf hoffen, dass unsere Freunde siegreich sind."

Der Kampf dauerte jetzt schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und trotzdem war es als ob es kein Vorankommen gab. Egal wieviel Verlassene die beiden Nachtelfen und die königlichen Soldaten töteten, der Hexenmeister schien unerreichbar.  
"Verdammt, das kann doch nicht wahr sein," fluchte Mara, nachdem sie erneut einen Verlassenen erledigt hatte. "Wieviele sind das? Das muß doch irgendwann ein Ende haben." Neeve, die neben ihr kämpfte und genauso lädiert und mitgenommen aussah wie ihre Freundin warf ein kurzen Blick zum Hexenmeister, der triumphierend auf seiner Anhöhe stand.  
"Wenn ich nur ein freies Schussfeld hätte," rief sie der Kriegerin zu und ließ ein Pfeilregen auf einige heran stürmende Gegner niedergehen. "Ich würde ihm sein höhnisches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schießen." Mara warf einen kurzen Blick zur Jägerin, während sie dem nächsten Verlassenen den Garaus machte. In ihr formte sich eine Idee.  
"Ich könnte dich mit Hilfe meiner Berserker Fähigkeit und meinem Schild in die Luft katapultieren, aber wir haben nur eine Chance, du musst ihn treffen." Neeve nickte und ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
"Keine Sorge, er wird nicht wieder aufstehen." Mara nutzte einen kurzen Augenblick, indem sie nicht angegriffen wurden, ließ ihr Schwert fallen und griff ihr Schild mit beiden Händen. Sie hielt es so das es für Neeve eine Art Plattform bildete. Dann entfachte sie die Berserkermagie in ihrem Inneren, die ihr für einen begrenzten Zeitraum übermenschliche Kräfte verlieh. Genau in diesem Moment sprang die Jägerin vom Boden ab und auf das Schild, mit dem die Kriegerin sie in die Luft katapultierte.  
Es war wirklich nur ein Wimpernschlag, indem Neeve auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Hexenmeister war, aber er reichte für sie aus, um ihn mit einem Pfeilregen niederzustrecken. Mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck ging der Verlassene zu Boden. Geschmeidig landete die Jägerin wieder neben Mara.  
Als seine Truppen bemerken was geschehen war, suchten sie ihr Heil in der Flucht und stoben in alle Richtungen davon. Viele kamen nicht sehr weit, den die königlichen Soldaten verfolgen sie und töteten alle denen sie Habhaft werden konnten.  
Mara hob ihr Schwert wieder auf und wandte sich zu Neeve um.  
"Lass uns auf Nummer sicher gehen," schlug sie vor, und gemeinsam mit der Jägerin und ihrem Schneeleopard rannte sie zu der Anhöhe.

Ro konzentrierte sich so gut sie konnte, aber die Magie des Hexenmeisters war ein sehr starker Gegner, den sie kaum noch im Zaum halten konnte und auch die Gegenwehr des Königs wurde zunehmend schwächer. Da fiel der Todesritterin ein alter Geisterbeschwörungszauber ein, den sie vor langer Zeit mal gelernt hatte. Sie konnte ihn sicherlich auch zum Guten einsetzen und somit auf jeden Fall Anduin mehr Zeit verschaffen. Tief aus ihrem Inneren zog sie ihre letzten Kräfte zusammen und rief nach den Ahnen des jungen Königs. Sicherlich würden sie einen der ihren nicht im Stich lassen. Und tatsächlich, begann sich neben ihnen eine Person zu materialisieren, die sich nach einigen Augenblicken, als derjenige herausstellte, nach der der junge König benannt worden war,Anduin Lothar. Dieser kniete sich zu ihnen, griff mit einer Hand die des Königs, worauf Ro sie losließ. Die andere Hand legte er auf die Schulter. Er blickte erst Ro an und dann den jungen König. Das letzte was die Todesritterin noch sah, war das der Geist zu reden begann, als Anduin zu ihm aufsah, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen worum es ging, denn es war ja nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt. Langsam fiel sie nach hinten auf den steinernen Untergrund. Ihr Blick richtete sich nach Oben. Eine Mischung aus Orange-, Rot-, und Gelbtönen durchzog den Himmel.  
"Höllenfeuerhalbinsel," dachte Ro bei sich. "Was für eine Ironie"

Als Mara und Neeve auf der Anhöhe ankamen, lag der Hexenmeister schwer getroffen auf dem Rücken und starrte zu ihnen auf. Er würde sicher bald mit ihm zuende gehen, aber solange wollten die beiden Nachtelfen nicht warten. Mara zog ihr Schwert und schlug damit dem Verlassenen den Kopf ab. Es war ein für allemal vorbei mit ihm und seiner unheiligen Magie.  
Ohne die Leiche noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, beeilten sich Neeve und Mara zu ihren Freunden zu kommen.

Als Yael sah, das ihre heilenden Fähigkeiten nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, öffnete sie die Augen. Um sie herum lagen einige getötete Verlassene und die Priesterin nahm sich vor, Ro für den, mittlerweile verschwunden, "Schutz" zu danken. Die übrigen Verlassenen waren entweder geflohen oder tot und die königlichen Truppen versammelten sich wieder am Portal, was bedeutete, dass der Hexenmeister nicht mehr lebte. Erleichtert wandte sich Yael dorthin wo sie den König zuletzt gesehen hatte. Anduin kniete neben der am Boden liegenden Ro und auch der junge Soldat war noch da. Als der Blick der Priesterin den des Königs traf, schüttelte dieser betrübt den Kopf. Yael zog scharf die Luft ein und Tränen füllten ihre Augen, sie lief den kurzen Weg zu der kleinen Gruppe und blickte voller Bestürzung auf die, am Boden liegende, Todesritterin, deren leere Augen gen Himmel gerichtet waren. Neeve und Mara trafen nun ebenfalls ein und blickten mit genauso großer Trauer auf Ro. Anduin schloss die Augen der Todesritterin mit einer Hand, dann stand er, mit Hilfe des Soldaten, auf.  
"Ich verdanke euch mein Leben," dankte der König den verbleibenden drei Frauen. Er wirkte noch etwas mitgenommen, schien sich aber schnell zu erholen. "Dafür kann ich euch nicht genug danken. Umso mehr erfüllt es mich mit Trauer, das Ro diesem hinterhältigen Anschlag zum Opfer fiel. Sie wird, genau wie alle anderen heute Gefallen, mit allen Ehren beigesetzt werden."

_Ein leichter Wind wehte durch ihr Haar. Sie stand in einem Weizenfeld und blickte zu dem dazugehörigen Bauernhof, aus dem nun eine Frau mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm heraus trat. Beide sahen sich an und die Frau winkte.  
"Rosaline, komm rein, das Essen ist fertig!" rief sie.  
Ro schloß kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein, doch gerade als sie sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, wurde sie von einer plötzlich aufkommenden Dunkelheit erfasst und mitgerissen, in der sie schlussendlich unterging._

Wenige Tage nach der Rückkehr nach Sturmwind. Das Gefängnis der Stadt war kein Ort an dem man sich gerne aufhielt. Die dunklen und kalten Katakomben unter Sturmwind hatten nur wenig Besucher und jene, die nicht freiwillig kamen, sahen nur selten erneut das Tageslicht.  
Die Person, die diesen ungastlichen Ort betreten hatte, wusste genau wohin sie wollte und steuerte eine gut gesicherte Zelle an, deren Lage nur wenigen bekannt war.  
"Oh, welch hoher Besuch," erklang eine höhnische Stimme aus dem Inneren der Zelle, als die Person in sicherem Abstand vor den Gitterstäben stehen blieb. "Was verschafft mir denn diese Ehre?" Die Person seufzte und schlug die Kapuze nach hinten.  
"Es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Bis wir herausgefunden haben, wie wir dir helfen können."  
Die Person in der Zelle lachte laut auf und trat an die Gitter heran, sodass man sie besser erkennen konnte. Um ihre Handgelenke waren eiserne, mit magischen Schriftzeichen gravierte Fesseln geschlagen, die jegliche Magie oder Verwandlung unterbanden.  
"Was für ein großartiger Lügner du doch bis, kleiner Löwe." entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln. "Läßt alle in dem Glauben ich wäre tot und begraben, ein Held der Allianz. Pah!"  
"Es würde ihnen nur unnötig Schmerz zufügen, dich so zu sehen, Ro" gab Anduin zurück. Die blauen Augen der Todesritterin leuchteten regelrecht im Dunkeln der Zelle. "Du hast Jonah getötet, der Soldat, der uns geholfen hat, du erinnerst dich vielleicht noch an ihn. Auf dem Rückweg nach Sturmwind. Und andere gute Männer. Du wolltest mich töten, aber ich war vorgewarnt und außerdem hattest du selber vorgesorgt." Damit schob er den rechten Ärmel seines Mantels nach oben. Auf dem Inneren des Unterarmes war deutlich eine leuchtend rote Rune zu erkennen. Ro zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.  
"Damit sind uns Beiden die Hände gebunden. Du kannst mich nicht töten und ich kann dich nicht töten ohne das wir selber danach Augenblick unser Leben verlieren." Langsam ließ er den Arm wieder sinken und der Ärmel rutschte zurück an seinen Platz.  
"Ein cleverer, wenn auch törichter Schachzug von mir." begann Ro und legte ihre Hände um die Gitterstäbe. "Ich könnte dieses Schlamassel rückgängig machen."  
Der junge König schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Besser es bleibt vorerst so, wie es ist. So kommt keiner von uns Beiden in die Versuchung eine Dummheit zu begehen." Damit schob er die Kapuze zurück über den Kopf und verschwand.

Ende Story eins


End file.
